Blighttown
' Blighttown' is a location in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Adjacent Locations *Depths *Quelaag's Domain *The Great Hollow *Valley of Drakes Description Blighttown is a rather lengthy and dark area that can be accessed through either the Depths or the Valley of Drakes. The upper parts consist of interconnecting bridges and scaffolding. The bottom portion of the area is a poisonous swamp. Many enemies in the area can inflict a Poison of their own through melee attacks, while others are able to deal Toxic from a great distance. Bonfires There are 2 bonfires in this area. One is located in close vicinity to the entrance from the Depths, upon the bridge that acts as a structural support for the great stone wall, accessed mainly from the normal Blighttown entrance from the Depths. The other is located within a cave off of the swamp at the base of Blighttown. It can be found at full sprint to the left in a mere several seconds and is in the area between the path leading from the Depths and the wooden water wheels that act as an elevator to the Valley of Drakes. This bonfire is usually accessed first by players using the Blighttown shortcut, accessed by using a Master Key on the Elevator to the right of the elevator entrance to New Londo, from Firelink Shrine. From the Bonfire in the half-pipe to the right after using the normal Depths entrance, Quelaag's Lair is easily to the right, an obvious cave entrance can be found on the face of the mountain of cobwebs. Characters Merchants *Quelana of Izalith will show up next to a pillar outside of Quelaag's Domain, selling pyromancies. *Shiva of the East, along with his bodyguard, will appear at the bottom of the elevator while the player is in the Forest Hunter Covenant. This is the only area where he acts as a merchant. Phantoms *Maneater Mildred invades within close proximity to the swamp bonfire. If defeated, she can be summoned as a white phantom. Her summon sign can be found in front of Quelaag's Fog Door. Plot *Laurentius of the Great Swamp will hollow here if the player tells him how to acquire Chaos pyromancy by answering "Yes" to his question in Firelink Shrine. He will be located in the swamp, straight across from the bonfire at the base of Blighttown. *Siegmeyer of Catarina will appear close to the entrance to The Great Hollow after speaking to him at Firelink Shrine. Strategies *There are multiple bridges in the upper area that will shift and move while the player walks on them. Caution should be used while on these. *The Rusted Iron Ring will help the player traverse the poisonous swamp without being slowed. *If contracted, the swamp's Poison will deal 4 damage per second for 3 minutes. Enemies Characters *Laurentius of the Great Swamp (Hollowed) *Maneater Mildred (NPC Invader) Respawning *Cragspider *Flaming Attack Dog *Giant Leech *Giant Mosquito *Infested Barbarian *Infested Ghoul Minibosses *Blowdart Sniper *Parasitic Wall Hugger Bosses *Chaos Witch Quelaag Notable Items Armor *Crimson Set (Corpse) *Shadow Set (Corpse) *Wanderer Set (Corpse) Keys *Key to New Londo Ruins (Chest) Pyromancies *Fire Tempest (Quelana - Gift or Drop) *Poison Mist (Corpse) *Power Within (Corpse) Sorceries *Remedy (Corpse) Consumables *Fire Keeper Soul (Corpse) *Twin Humanities (Chest) *Various Soul items Upgrade Materials *Dragon Scale (Chest) *Green Titanite Shard (Corpse) *Large Titanite Shard (Corpse) Weapons *Butcher Knife (Maneater Mildred - Drop) *Eagle Shield (Corpse) *Falchion (Corpse) *Great Club (Corpse) *Iaito (Corpse) *Pierce Shield (Siegmeyer - Gift) *Plank Shield (Corpse) *Server (Corpse) *Tin Banishment Catalyst (Corpse) *Whip (Corpse) Trivia Even though Quelaag is located in Quelaag's Domain, she is considered to be the boss of Blighttown as well. Gallery Blighttown.jpg|Blighttown Elevator Unknown.jpg|Concept art 8 Blighttown Upper.png|Upper scaffolding area map of Blighttown. 9 Blighttown Swamp.png|Swamp area map of Blighttown. Includes Quelaag's Domain.